wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Szary pokój
Moje ostatnie mieszkanie też mnie nie zadowoliło. Zrazu zdawało się, że to, przed czym uciekłem z dawnego, tutaj wykluczone jest bezwarunkowo, że bezpiecznym będę przed czymś nieznanym, które zmusiło mnie do opuszczenia przedostatniej siedziby. Lecz kilka dni spędzonych w tym świeżo wynajętym pokoju przekonało mnie, że nowe schronisko jest jeszcze gorsze od poprzedniego, gdyż pewne niepokojące cechy, jakie zraziły mnie do tamtego, tu zaczęły występować w ostrzejszej, silniej podkreślonej formie. Po tygodniowym pobycie w nowym lokalu doszedłem do przykrego wniosku, że wpadłem w matnię stokroć zawilszą od dawnej, że niemiły nastrój, jaki wypłoszył mnie z byłego mieszkania, powtarza się znów, i to w spotęgowanej znacznie mierze. Uświadomiwszy sobie ten niezbyt ponętny na przyszłość stan rzeczy, począłem w pierwszej chwili dopatrywać się przyczyny w samym sobie. Może mieszkanie nie ma z tym nic wspólnego? Może to ja sam przywlokłem z sobą przykry ton i usiłuję zrzucić go na otoczenie i przypatrując mu się jako czemuś poza mną, w ten nieszczery sposób staram się zamaskować własną słabość? Lecz temu przypuszczeniu stanęło na przeszkodzie pełne poczucie wewnętrznej pogody ducha, jaką tchnęło w tym czasie całe me jestestwo i wyjątkowo pomyślny stan zdrowia. Niebawem wpadłem na inną hipotezę, która wnet zmieniła się w pewność stwierdzaną codziennym doświadczeniem. Oto wiedziony trafnym przeczuciem zasięgnąłem informacji co do ostatniego lokatora, który bezpośrednio przede mną zajmował pokój. Jakież było me zdumienie, gdy wymieniono nazwisko Łańcuty. Był to ten sam człowiek, po którym wynająłem i poprzednie mieszkanie. Jakiś dziwny zbieg okoliczności kazał mi być dwukrotnie jego następcą. Poza tym nic mnie z nim bliższego nie łączyło, nie wiedziałem nawet, kim jest i jak wygląda. W ogóle nie można było dowiedzieć się o nim niczego pozytywniejszego nad to, że się nazywał Kazimierz Łańcuta i mieszkał tu parę miesięcy. Na zapytanie, jak dawno temu i dokąd się wyprowadził, odźwierny bąknął mi jakąś nieokreśloną odpowiedź, widocznie nie mając najmniejszej ochoty zapuszczać się w dokładniejsze objaśnienia. A jednak po wyrazie jego twarzy domyśliłem się, że mógłby mi niejedno powiedzieć o mym poprzedniku, lecz woli milczeć z własnej inicjatywy czy nakazu właściciela domu; może miał specjalne do tego powody, może z zasady nie lubił udzielać dalej idących informacji. Dopiero znacznie później zrozumiałem jego ostrożną taktykę; istotnie z punktu widzenia interesów gospodarza była jedyną: nie należało gości odstraszać. Lecz sprawa wyjaśniła mi się dopiero po szeregu własnych przeżyć, które rzuciły światło na osobę byłego lokatora i jego właściwe, zatajone przede mną umyślnie losy. W każdym razie podobieństwo nastrojowe obu mieszkań tak dziwnie schodzące się z tożsamością przedostatniego lokatora dawało dużo do myślenia. Z biegiem czasu nabrałem przekonania, iż dusza, że się tak wyrażę, obu pokoi nasiąkła jaźnią Łańcuty. Że coś podobnego jest możliwym, wcale nie wątpię. Owszem, sądzę, że wyrażenie takie jak "zostawić gdzieś cząstkę tej duszy" nie tylko przenośnie brać należy. Nasze codzienne współżycie z danym miejscem, dłuższe przebywanie w pewnym środowisku, choćby ono należało tylko do świata organicznego, bez współbytności ludzi, co więcej, ograniczało się do sfery tak zwanych przedmiotów martwych — musi po jakimś czasie wywołać wzajemny wpływ i obopólne oddziaływanie. Powoli wytwarza się rodzaj nieuchwytnej symbiozy, której ślady niejednokrotnie utrwalają się na dłuższą metę i po zerwaniu bezpośredniej styczności. Jakaś energia psychiczna pozostaje po nas i czepia się miejsc i rzeczy, do których przywykła. Owe remanenty, subtelne pozostałości związków ubiegłych, pokutują potem latami, kto wie, może wieki całe, niewidoczne dla niewrażliwych, lecz niemniej istotne, by czasem odezwać się wyraźniejszym gestem. Stąd dziwny lęk i szacunek zarazem wobec starych zamków, zapadłych domów, czcigodnych zabytków przeszłości. Nic nie ginie i nic nie idzie na marne; po pustych ścianach, wyludnionych krużgankach tułają się uporczywie echa lat minionych... W moim jednak wypadku zastanawiał jeden ważny szczegół, który musiałem uwzględnić od samego początku. Jak utrzymywał dozorca, mieszkał Łańcuta w tym domu parę miesięcy, po czym gdzieś wyprowadził się. Czas zatem, przez jaki mógł wpływać na wnętrze i przepajać je sobą, był stosunkowo znacznie krótszy od tego, który spędził przede mną w poprzednim mieszkaniu. Mimo to ślad jego zaznaczył się tutaj silniej niż w dawniejszym lokalu, gdzie miał możność działania na otoczenie przez dwa lata z górą. Widocznie siła rozpromieniania jaźni w tym okresie u niego wzmogła się i w nierównie krótszym przeciągu czasu doszła do rezultatów znacznie wydatniejszych. Chodziło tylko o to, czemu należało przypisać ten nieproporcjonalny do dawniejszego stanu wzrost zdolności udzielania się na zewnątrz. Wnosząc z rodzaju nastroju, którym tchnął mój obecny pokój, powód tego zjawiska nie leżał bynajmniej w spotęgowaniu energii życiowej jej byłego mieszkańca. Przeciwnie. Na podstawie rozmaitych objawów doszedłem do wniosku, że przyczyną był tu raczej rozkład wewnętrzny, jakiś rozstrój duchowy, i to dość silny, który zakaził sobą otaczającą atmosferę. Łańcuta był wtedy najprawdopodobniej człowiekiem chorym. O tym świadczył zasadniczy ton, jakim oddychało moje mieszkanie. Była nim cicha, beznadziejna w swym smutku melancholia. Wiała od popielatych obić ścian, stalowej barwy aksamitnych foteli, szła od srebrnych ram obrazów. Czuło się ją w powietrzu, rozpyloną w tysiączne, nieuchwytne atomy, ocierało niemal o wiotkie, delikatne przędze, jakie rozsnuła po wnętrzu. Smutny, szary pokój... Nawet kwiaty w doniczkach przy oknie i parę większych w wazonach koło etażerki jakby przystosowały się do panującego tu stylu; pochylone anormalnie na jedną stronę łodygi i kielichy zginały się smutno w bezwładnej zadumie. Głos nawet, chociaż pokój był duży i słabo zastawiony sprzętami, cichnął gdzieś, wylękły, po wnękach, jak intruz strwożony własną śmiałością. Kroki moje głuchły bez echa na posadzce; przechodziłem jak cień. Mimo woli chciało się usiąść gdzieś w kącie w wygodnym pluszowym fotelu i zapaliwszy papierosa godziny całe tracić w zamyśleniu, gonić bezcelowym spojrzeniem za obłoczkami dymu, śledząc, jak skręcają się w spirale, rozpierścieniają w obręcze, płożą w taśmach po stropie... Coś ciągnęło do palisandrowego pianina, by wygrywać melodie łagodne, o tonach ściszonych. Na tym szarym, chorobliwie nastrajającym tle zaczął po pierwszym tygodniu mego pobytu rozsnuwać się jakiś dziwaczny, senny haft. Odtąd śniłem co nocy bez przerwy. Treść snów była mniej więcej zawsze ta sama; marzenia zdawały się być tematem ustalonym, który ulegał tylko nieznacznym modyfikacjom lub drobnym przeróbkom; były to rozmaite redakcje tej samej historii. Tłem, na którym rozgrywała się owa zresztą monotonna akcja, było moje mieszkanie. W jakiejś porze nocy wyłaniał się na ekranie snu mój szary pokój z drzemiącymi po kątach sprzętami, z melancholijną nudą zamyślonych zwierciadeł i tak trwał przez długie godziny nocnego spoczynku. Pod oknem wsparty na łokciu siadywał jakiś mężczyzna o pociągłej, bladej twarzy i patrzył smutno przez szybę na ulicę. Przeciągało się to czasami na całe godziny. Potem wstawał, przemierzał parę razy pokój powolnymi, automatycznymi krokami, ze wzrokiem utkwionym uparcie w posadzkę, jakby zajęty wyłączną jakąś myślą. Czasem przystawał i pocierał ręką czoło, podnosząc w górę oczy jasne, duże, zaciągnięte cichą melancholią. Gdy go przechadzka znużyła, siadał z powrotem, lecz teraz zwyczajnie już, przy biurku pod lewą ścianą, i znów długie chwile spędzał w pozycji nieruchomej, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Niekiedy pisał coś drobnym, nerwowym charakterem. Skończywszy odrzucał gwałtownie pióro, prostował wątłą postać i znów rozpoczynał spacer. Chcąc widocznie zyskać na przestrzeni wędrował po pokoju w linii kolistej, czemu nie przeszkadzało rozmieszczenie sprzętów. Spostrzegłem jednak, że Unia ta załamuje się nierówno w okolicy prawego węgła od drzwi, gdzie stała szafa; tutaj krzywizna, którą opisywał, z wypukłej przechodziła we wklęsłą: wyglądało tak, jakby tego kąta unikał. Na tym wyczerpywał się temat snu. Po kilku godzinach takiej monotonnej wędrówki przerywanej dłuższym lub krótszym wypoczynkiem przy oknie, stoliku lub w którymś z foteli — smutny człowiek, a wraz z nim i obraz pokoju rozwiewał się i zapadał w senną otchłań, a ja budziłem się zazwyczaj już nad ranem. Tak powtarzało się co nocy bez zmiany. Ta uporczywość powracających wciąż obrazów i styl ich tak znamienny doprowadziły mnie niebawem do niezachwianego wniosku, że aktorem rozgrywającej się co noc pantominy nie jest nikt inny tylko Łańcuta. Sny te pełne melancholijnej monotonii były niejako plastycznym uświadomieniem duszy mieszkania, którą odczuwałem tak przygnębiająco za dnia, praktyczną materializacją rzeczy za subtelnych dla stanu jawy. Przypuszczam, że to samo działo się bez przerwy i przez cały dzień, lecz wyraźnemu percypowaniu sprzeciwiały się zwodnicze zmysły i przemądry w swej zarozumiałości intelekt. Wszak gwiazdy istnieją i w dzień, choć przyćmione zgiełkiem przemożnych promieni słońca — widać je dopiero po zachodzie. Przypomina się mimo woli tak zwane pismo sympatyczne, sporządzone przy pomocy atramentu, który po wyschnięciu czasowo sczeza, pozostawiając papier pozornie nie zapisany; by móc list odczytać, trzeba go nagrzać przy ogniu — wtedy niewidzialne dotąd litery wynurzają się, wywabione ciepłem. W początkach zajmowało mnie obserwowanie snów i wyszukiwanie odpowiednich związków, jakie bezsprzecznie zachodziły między nimi a nastrojem dziennym pokoju. Lecz powoli spostrzegłem, że nieznacznie, lecz stale ulegam szkodliwym wpływom mego otoczenia, że widziadła senne i wnętrze, w którym przebywam za dnia, oddziaływają na mnie ujemnie. Postanowiłem bronić się. Należało wydać walkę niewidzialnemu poprzednikowi, zetrzeć się z nim i wyrugować wspomnienia po nim, którymi tu wszystko przesiąkło. Przede wszystkim trzeba było usunąć i zastąpić innymi sprzęty znajdujące się w pokoju. One bowiem, jak trafnie przypuszczałem, stanowiły jeden z punktów atrakcyjnych dla groźnych pozostałości obcej psychiki. Spodziewałem się, że po usunięciu ich poza nawias mieszkania wyschnie parę zasadniczych źródeł przynęty, zerwie się kilka ważnych węzłów sympatii, utrzymujących niebezpieczny dla mnie związek. Rzecz przeprowadziłem systematycznie, niemal doświadczalnie, metodą drobnych, ledwo dostrzegalnych różnic. Kazałem tedy najpierw wynieść z pokoju duży, pluszowy fotel stojący przy oknie i zastąpić go zwykłym krzesłem. Już ta drobna modyfikacja mebli odbiła się wyraźną zmianą w przebiegu snu, który uległ jak gdyby pewnemu uproszczeniu; zabrakło mianowicie jednego z jego momentów: obrazu Łańcuty w pozycji siedzącej pod oknem; przez całą noc melancholik ani razu nie zajął świeżo sprowadzonego krzesła. Nazajutrz usunąłem biurko, a na jego miejsce ustawiłem mały, zgrabny stolik na karty, nie omieszkując przy tym zmienić też przyborów do pisania na inne. Najbliższej nocy usiadł wprawdzie Łańcuta przy gierydonie, na dawnym, nie ruszanym jeszcze krześle, lecz nie opierał się już na jego pulpicie, przez cały czas nie ruszył piórem i w ogóle zdawał wystrzegać wszelkiego z nowym meblem kontaktu. Gdy z kolei i to krzesło wymieniłem na elegancki, ostatnimi dniami nabyty taburet, nie zbliżył się już nawet do stolika. Ta partia pokoju stała się dlań niejako terenem obcym, wrogim, którego widocznie unikał. Tak stopniowo wyrzucałem sprzęt po sprzęcie, wprowadzając meble zupełnie nowe, w rażącej sprzeczności z dawnymi, o barwach obić żywych, pełnych umyślnej jaskrawości i krzyku. Po dwóch tygodniach pozostały z dawniejszych mebli tylko wspomniana już szafa i obok niej wiszące lustro przy drzwiach; tych dwóch sprzętów nie miałem zamiaru zmieniać z tej oczywistej przyczyny, że według mych przypuszczeń byłoby to całkiem zbytecznym: Łańcuty widocznie nic nie łączyło z tym kątem pokoju i unikał go ostentacyjnie. Po cóż więc narażać się na niepotrzebny trud? A jednak domysł mój tym razem był mylny: powód niechęci, jaką okazywał Łańcuta ku tej partii, był całkiem inny; była nim nie obojętność, lecz wstrętne wspomnienie. Przeprowadzone zmiany wywarły zbawienny wpływ na moje codzienne otoczenie: pokój jakoś poweselał, nadwątlił się przygnębiający nastrój wnętrza ustępując miejsca pogodniejszej atmosferze. Równocześnie i sny moje przeszły w nowe stadium. W miarę jak postępowała coraz dalej metamorfoza mieszkania, Łańcucie jakby grunt usuwał się pod nogami. Odciąłem go najpierw od okna, później od tej części pokoju, gdzie stało niegdyś biurko, z kolei ograniczyłem do kilku ledwo foteli. Wreszcie po usunięciu tych pozostała mu wąska przestrzeń między nowymi meblami. Lecz znać zmieniona atmosfera poczęła też wpływać nań deprymująco, bo zauważyłem w jego dotąd wyraźnie rysującej mi się postaci pewną rozwiewność konturów: człowiek ten z nocą każdą jakby subtelniał i ulatniał się: widziałem go już jak przez mgłę. W końcu przestał chodzić pomiędzy krzesłami, lecz przesuwał się jak cień po ścianach. Czasami całość postaci rwała się i dostrzegałem tylko fragmenty rąk, nóg lub zarys twarzy. Nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości — Łańcuta, pobity na głowę, ustępował. Uradowany niechybnym już zwycięstwem zacierałem ręce z zadowoleniem, zabierając się do zadania mu ostatecznego ciosu: kazałem zedrzeć stalowoszare tapety i obić pokój czerwonym papierem. Skutek nie zawiódł: cień upartego przeciwnika przestał wałęsać się po ścianach. Lecz czułem jeszcze jego obecność w powietrzu; była nieuchwytna, niezmiernie rozrzedzona, lecz mimo wszystko była. Musiałem zmierzić mu atmosferę do reszty. W tym celu przez dwie noce z rzędu urządzałem w swym domu wesołą zabawę. Sam podniecałem pijanych gości. Szaleliśmy. Po tych dwu piekielnych, bezsennie odbytych hulatykach, które mi narobiły wiele nieprzyjemności ze strony współlokatorów, w końcu trzeciej dopiero nocy rzuciłem się w ubraniu, śmiertelnie wyczerpany, na łóżko i natychmiast usnąłem. Zrazu zmęczenie przemogło onejroplastię i spałem bez widzeń. Lecz po kilku godzinach wypoczynku wynurzył się z mgławicy sennej jak zwykle mój pokój. Patrzyłem nań spokojnie, przez sen uśmiechając się triumfująco: w pokoju f nie było nikogo, absolutnie nikogo. Chcąc umocnić się w przekonaniu, wodziłem oczyma zwycięzcy po wszystkich kątach, zaczynając od okna; tak przewędrowałem trzy czwarte pokoju, przeglądnąłem bystro fortele, sięgnąłem wzrokiem pod strop, zaczepiłem uważnie o ściany — nigdzie podejrzanego śladu, nigdzie choćby najlżejszej poszlaki. Nagle rzuciwszy niedbałe spojrzenie w ciemny węgieł pode drzwiami, ową jedyną partię zawsze tak starannie omijaną — spostrzegłem go. Stał w pełnej, wyrażanej postaci, trochę zgarbiony, jak zwykle odwrócony do mnie plecyma. Właśnie wyciągnął rękę ku szafie i przekręciwszy klucz, potworzył. Zatrzymał się tak, wpatrzony w puste jej wnętrze z rzędami szczerzących drewniane zęby kołków. Powoli, ze spokojnym namysłem, wydobył z kieszeni rodzaj taśmy czy skórzanego rzemyka i przywiązał do jednego z wieszadeł; Spadający koniec zgiął w pętlę i zakluczył. Zanim zdołałem zorientować się, już wisiał. Ciało skręcone śmiertelnym podrzutem zwinęło się o pewien kąt i odbiło w lustrze na sąsiedniej ścianie. Ujrzałem dokładnie w jego głębi twarz wisielca: była wykrzywiona szyderczym uśmiechem i patrzyła wprost we mnie... Krzycząc zerwałem się z posłania i wstrząsany febrycznym dreszczem wyskoczyłem przez okno na ulicę. Tu, nie oglądając się poza siebie, zacząłem biec wśród nocy po pustych chodnikach, póki nie wpadłem do jakiejś austerii. Otoczyło mię wnet podejrzane towarzystwo podmiejskich rzezimieszków. Ich wesołość ocuciła mię: potrzebni mi byli w tej chwili. Zaciągnęli mię do drugiej, jeszcze plugawszej knajpy; poszedłem; potem do trzeciej, czwartej i tak dalej — towarzyszyłem wszędzie aż do końca, aż do białego rana. Wtedy, słaniając się na nogach, zawinąłem nareszcie do jakiegoś hotelu, by tu zasnąć snem kamiennym. Nazajutrz wynająłem wesoły, słoneczny pokoik na krańcu miasta. Do dawnego mieszkania nie wróciłem już nigdy. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Szalony pątnik